


What do I care how much it may storm? (I've got my love to keep me warm)

by CustardCreamies



Category: Eddie the Eagle (2016)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It begins to snowstorm during the trip to the senior tournament, Bronson and Eddie take shelter.</p><p>Translated into Russian by O_Bender here https://ficbook.net/readfic/4322640</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do I care how much it may storm? (I've got my love to keep me warm)

**Author's Note:**

> First work for this fandom. My friend LadyOfTheNightMorse gave me an amazing prompt for these two that I just had to write. :D Hope you like it.

Halfway through their journey to the senior tournament, it begins to snow.

Of course it had to bloody snow! It was like the elements themselves were against them.

Bronson switches on the windscreen wipers. As he does so he looks over at Eddie who is fast asleep with his face pressed against the window, his breath steaming the glass.

Bronson shakes his head. This guy had guts and a determination the likes of which he hasn't seen before. It didn't fit with his image. He didn't even have the ski jumper look, and yet he kept having a go. Kept fighting, proving people wrong. It was something to be admired.

As Bronson pondered that thought, he didn't notice that the snow has begun to fall thickly now, and the view from the windscreen was of nothing but white. As Bronson returned his attention back to the road he was amazed by how much snow had fallen.

Knowing the road would now be dangerous, he slowed his speed to almost a crawl. As he drove he kept a lookout for any sign of shelter. If they hit a stray patch of ice or something then there would be no one to help them and it would be game over for getting to the competition.

They needed to shelter. Just until the storm died down.

As Bronson scanned the blurred view of the windscreen, he noticed a tiny spec in the distance that looked awfully like shelter. He carried on driving just a tiny bit faster and as the spec came closer, he noticed it was an old abandoned cottage.

 _Better than nothing_ Bronson thinks to himself as he drives the van up to the cottage and parks beside it.

Switching the engine off, he turns to Eddie and nudges him "hey, wake up"

Eddie jumps up with a start uttering "Bo Derek!" as he does. Bronson just raises an amused eyebrow at him.

"Good dream, huh?" Bronson teases as Eddie glares at him.

"Shut up!" Eddie responds, his face flushed red with embarrassment. He looks out of the window and frowns "why have we stopped? Are we there?"

"Not exactly. It's snowing so hard right now that continuing would only lead to disaster. I've decided we need to stop and shelter for a while. I saw this cottage while driving that would be perfect" Bronson points out the windscreen to the old cottage.

"Really? That abandoned cottage? It doesn't look like shelter. Can't we sleep in the van until the storm passes?" Eddie asks, not looking too keen at the idea of sleeping in the cottage.

"Unless you want to sleep with all the ski equipment in the back, the cottage is the best option" Bronson replies "come on, it may look bad but I bet once we get a fire going it will be warm and toasty"

Eddie sighs "fine, let's go sleep in the creepy abandoned cottage"

* * *

After rummaging in the back of the van for their bags, they make their way to the cottage. On closer inspection the structure looked sound, if a little broken in places.

Eddie still wasn't keen though.

"Actually, I think I will sleep in the van" Eddie says as he slowly backs away from the cottage.

"Oh no you don't. It'll be too cold" Bronson replies catching Eddie by the sleeve of his jacket "Look I'll get a fire going and the place will be fine, trust me"

Bronson walks to the door of the cottage and makes to open it. The door opens easily and with a faint creak in it's hinges.

Inside the cottage is barren. There's just one bed and a small fireplace. The floorboards are almost rotten with age and the roof has a hole in it that lets in a draft.

"Wonderful" Eddie murmers dryly as he looks around "and there's only one bed!"

"Look if it bothers you, I'll sleep on the floor" Bronson replies as he surveys the room. He walks over to the fireplace and pokes at the small amount of timber left inside "It's lucky I have matches" he says as he takes his matchbox out of his pocket. He strikes a match against the box and throws the stick into the timber. It takes a few seconds but soon a small fire begins to form.

Bronson sits back on his heels and grins as Eddie "see? We'll be warm in no time!"

Eddie just nods and goes to sit on the edge of the bed. He pulls a face as he looks at the leftover blankets. They're thin. They wouldn't provide much warmth.

Bronson takes one look at Eddie's sad face and sighs "look, it's only for tonight okay? You want to go to the competition don't you? Well we need to stay here so the van still works in the morning"

Eddie nods "I know, but it just feels so cold, empty. I don't like it"

"I don't either, but it's our best option. Look the fire is going and we have blankets in our kit, we'll be fine for one night" Bronson rumages in his back pocket and pulls out his flask "and look? I've got enough of my jacket left to keep me warm!"

Eddie rolls his eyes "It doesn't exactly help me, does it? I don't drink"

"Well I do, and I will be warm because I do" Bronson responds as he takes a swig from the flask.

"It's so cold in here" Eddie says miserably. He shivers slightly and Bronson looks at him in concern.

"Come warm yourself by the fire" he says and Eddie nods and gets up from the bed to warm himself next to the flames. It helps, but only a little as the fire is pathetically small.

"It's not much is it?" Eddie asks, pressing himself as close to the fire as he can.

"I know, but I doubt I can find some firewood now. The storm's really hit now"

They both look out the murky window and see the flakes drifting ever faster.

Bronson goes over to their bags and opens one of them and pulls out a blanket from one of them. He then goes over to Eddie and places the blanket over his shoulders. Eddie looks at him gratefully and pulls the blanket tighter over himself. Sighing at the warmth.

Bronson then looks at the one bed in the room "so, I'll take the floor?" he suggests.

Eddie looks at the floor then at Bronson "um...well there's no need. I mean. Look at that floor it will be too cold to lie on, not to mention disgusting" he looks down at his hands "we can share the bed" he decides.

"Are you sure?" Bronson asks.

"Ye-yeah it'll be okay and we're both cold so...so we can" Eddie blushes "keep each other warm"

Bronson can feel the awkwardness radiating from Eddie and he nods "only if you're sure. You don't look comfortable with the idea. I can always take the floor"

"No!" Eddie responds firmly "I will not have you sleeping on that floor. You're just as cold as me, dispite your jacket"

"Okay then, we share the bed" Bronson replies.

\-----  
They spend a bit of time near the fire, talking softly as the flakes drift down. Bronson had come over an hour ago with a blanket draped over himself, letting the small fire warm him. He's sat close to Eddie, their shoulders brushing lightly.

"Just our luck huh?" Eddie asks as he stares into the flames "The storm? It's like even the elements don't want me to go to the Olympics"

Bronson looks at Eddie "Hey, it won't last and I bet by morning we're on our way again" he looks at Eddie's dejected face and says "don't tell me you're having doubts now"

"I'm not...it's just..." Eddie sighs and looks up at Bronson "Something my dad said a while back _it's a world that doesn't want to know you,_ maybe he's right?"

"I don't think he is" Bronson says. He looks at Eddie "You've got so much determination to do what you want to do, and you have the guts to jump when you don't even have the training. That's the mark of someone special.You're going to do it, Eddie. I believe in you. You're crazy, but I believe in you"

Eddie smiles softly at that and ducks his head "Thank you"

Bronson feels his heart squeeze at the small smile and he quietly says back "Just speaking the truth"

Eddie leans closer into Bronson in response.

* * *

Soon they can barely keep their eyes open and Bronson reluctantly gets up to sort out the bedding. He throws the old thin blankets to the floor and rummages in their bags for anything they could use to keep warm.

"Here" he throws Eddie's spare clothes at him "wear these as well, they'll keep you warm"

Eddie does as asked and quickly places the clothes on top of his own. Bronson looks at him when he's done and laughs.

"What?" Eddie asks as he makes his way over with his blanket.

"It's nothing...just you look like a marshmallow" Bronson says, which causes Eddie to hit him playfully.

"So...how are we going to do this?" Eddie asks and Bronson looks over the bed.

"Well, I thought we'd both cover ourselves with our blankets because those thin ones look dirty and cold" Bronson takes Eddie's blanket from him and puts it with his on the bed.

"And then?" Eddie asks.

"Then we get under the blankets" Bronson replies, suddenly nervous though he doesn't know why.

"Okay" Eddie says as he makes his way over to the bed, looking at the matress.

"What now?" Bronson asks.

"What if it has bed bugs on it?" Eddie asks.

"Oh for-" Bronson goes over to the bed and lays on it "see? I'm laying on it, if there are bed bugs they'll go on me and not you"

Eddie looks dubiously at the bed but then sighs, removes his glasses and joins Bronson on it.

As soon as Eddie is settled, Bronson throws the two blankets over him. It's a tight fit on the bed and they find themselves pressed close together. But it is warm.

They find that they can't settle for a few minutes, they just both lie on their back staring at the ceiling.

"Are you warm?" Bronson asks into the silence.

"Not really no" Eddie says.

"Not even with all those clothes on?"

"It doesn't help that there's a hole in the ceiling"

"Right, okay...I think there's only one thing for it"

"What?" Eddie asks, his voice holding a nervous note.

In response, Bronson rolls over to face Eddie and pulls him closer to him.

Eddie squeaks and his face blushes bright red "What are you doing?"

"What's it look like? Sharing body heat. Now turn over and go to sleep" Bronson replies.

Eddie turns to lie on his side and feels Bronson drawing him closer to his chest. He sighs when he feels the extra warmth flow through his body and Bronson feels himself relax.

"Feeling warmer?" Bronson asks and Eddie sighs happily in response.

"Much" Eddie says quietly. He snuggles closer to Bronson's chest and lets out a contented noise.

Bronson smiles at this and moves a tiny bit closer, making sure that Eddie is warm and comfortable.

It doesn't take long for the two of them to fall asleep this way.

* * *

The next day, the two of them are awoken to bright light shining into the cottage. Bronson wakes first, squinting at the brightness in the room. He feels a weight on his chest and he looks down to find that Eddie had turned over in the night and had snuggled into his chest. He looks so relaxed and peaceful that once again Bronson feels the tug in his heart and he figures that it's because he's become so fond of him. It's at this point that Eddie begins to stir and he blinks blindly up at Bronson.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty" Bronson says softly as he reaches over to pass Eddie the glasses he had left on the floor in the night.

Eddie makes a confused noise but takes the glasses from Bronson and puts them on. As soon as he does he realises that he had spent the night cuddling Bronson.

"Oh my- I am so sorry, I um...." Eddie begins but Bronson shakes his head.

"You were cold" Bronson replied "I didn't mind. It was actually warmer this way"

"It was, wasn't it?" Eddie says "That was probably the best sleep I've ever had"

Bronson can't help but snort at that "you slept better in this place then in your own bed?"

"Well, it was very warm and cosy" Eddie replies, a blush once again gracing his face.

Bronson nods "Okay...." he trails off, not knowing how to respond.

"We should get up" Eddie says softly and reluctantly throws the blanket off of himself and gets out of the the bed. Instantly Bronson feels sad by the loss of the warmth and quickly shakes his head, wondering what was wrong with him.

Eddie stretches and yawns and turns to look out of the window "Hey, Bronson! You were right, it's stopped snowing!"

Bronson gets up from the bed to join him by the window. Outside it's brilliantly white but the snow storm had stopped.

"That's a good sign. But we've still gotta be careful on the road" Bronson says "we should get going as soon as possible"

Eddie nods in reply and goes over to take their blankets from the bed. He hands Bronson his blanket and their hands brush as Bronson takes the blanket from Eddie. It sends a rush of warmth through him and he ducks his head, carefully turning the blanket in his hands to avoid looking at Eddie.

Together they pack their bags in silence and as soon as they check they've left nothing behind, they make their way over to the front door.

As Bronson opens the door, Eddie suddenly stops and places a hand on his chest.

"I've um...forgot something" Eddie says.

Bronson sighs "Hurry up and get it then, I want to be in that van"

"I um...." Eddie looks at Bronson nervously and Bronson is confused by the sudden tension in the air. He soon gets why there's tension though as Eddie takes a deep breath and places a soft kiss on Bronson's lips.

Bronson freezes and Eddie pulls away, looking worried.

"I'm sorry...it's just...you felt it didn't you? L-last night? Because I did. Please don't tell me I've ruined everything now" Eddie looks down at his feet.

It's then that Bronson realises what the strange feeling he had was. Why his heart had tugged so badly. He was in love with Eddie.

Silently, quietly. He gently raises Eddie's head by his chin and draws him into a soft kiss. Eddie sighs into the kiss and kisses him back, hands fisting in his jacket.

When Bronson pulls away, he's smiling and so is Eddie.

"Now that's out of the way, shall we hit the road and show them what you're made of?" Bronson asks and Eddie grins up at him.

And together they leave the cottage hand in hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/Kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
